


Bon Appétit

by zaintbb



Series: ZS/FTTT One-shots [13]
Category: zaintsee, เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV), เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaintbb/pseuds/zaintbb
Summary: Zee needed to find an excuse to escape the party and get back home to the man currently spread on his bed.
Relationships: Zee Pruk Panich/Saint Suppapong Udomkaewkanjana
Series: ZS/FTTT One-shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900690
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Bon Appétit

**Author's Note:**

> This was a sort of request from a very very sweet person on twitter who was very kind to me. I don't normally take requests just off the bat like this but they were very very sweet and i got inspired. I hope you like it, sweetie <3

The party was droning on and on and felt like it was never going to end. Sure, Zee loved spending time with his  Domundi bros., but with who he knew was waiting for him back at his condo, he just wanted to ditch them all and run home.

He looked at his phone again, 9:36pm.  _ Damn, it’s still too early... How do I get  _ _ outta _ _ here?  _ He thought, looking around at everyone still hyped up and having a good time. Maybe a gym excuse could work? That was totally believable for him... Maybe.

Zee made his way up to  Aof , who was standing with a group of people including Poppy and Park, and patted him on the back to get his attention. “Hey Phi, I'm sorry I  gotta go. I need to get a gym session in before sleep.”

“Yeah, yeah... And the picture you’ve been staring at all night has nothing to do with why you’re leaving?” Poppy teased, having  glanced a peek at what Zee was looking at on his phone constantly.

Almost as soon as Zee arrived for the party, he had received a text from someone. Upon opening it, he almost threw his phone from shock and surprise. In the text was a picture of someone in his apartment, spread out on his bed in nothing but one of his thin, white and blue stripped dress shirts. Peeking through the thin material were brown little nubs that were just begging to be sucked and kissed, soaking the material through with his own spit. But before he could turn tail and run from the room, he was pulled into the party by Park, a beer shoved into his hand, and forced to try and forget for the next few hours.

Things don’t ever go as according to plan though as he couldn’t stop taking his phone out of his pocket to check if there were any new pictures or to just stare and the first one. No new ones arrived and it started to make him worry. Maybe because he didn’t return to the man in his bed, he had gotten angry and gone back to his own home. He just hoped that wasn’t the case in the end.

Zee thought he had been discrete, only pretending to look at the time but apparently, he had been caught. “I... Don’t know what you’re talking about. Have a good night guys!” He said as he practically sprinted away from them and their questions and laughter. He would catch hell for it tomorrow but he didn’t care, Saint was more important.

As he buckled himself into the car, remembering to not drink at all, apart from the first beer at the beginning, during the party because he would have to drive, Zee took his phone out and dialled Saint’s number. 

The phone picked up on the third ring,  _ “Hello, Phi” _

His voice was deep and sounded rough. Just hearing his voice made Zee start to stir in his pants. “Saint... Where are you?”

_ “I’m where you left me,  _ _ P’Zee _ _. Mmmh.” _

He left Saint still in his bed, the man didn’t have anything to do for the evening so he wanted to stay and relax, waiting for Zee to return. He was extended an invitation to the party but had refused, needing to relax. But now from where Zee was sitting, it seemed to have all been a plan. “Stay right there, I'm coming home.”

_ “ _ _ Mmm _ _ please hurry, Phi.”  _ There were such sinful noises coming through the phone that Zee hated the fact he couldn’t just teleport there straight away and see it for himself, why such noises were being uttered.

Zee made it home in record time, daring to speed as much as he was allowed, the adrenaline pumping through his veins doing nothing to calm the throbbing between his legs. Just a few words from the man and he was almost fully hard, as if he were under a spell. 

He took the stairs two at a time but his feet barely hit the stairs as he sped up towards his condo. His heart was pumping loudly in his ears, the only sound he could hear apart from his own heavy breathing. Nothing else mattered except for what was waiting for him in his condo.

At the door, key ready and poised to unlock the door, Zee took a moment to calm himself down, as he didn’t want to appear so desperate even though he was and Saint knew it. He pushed the key forward, turned it in the lock and stepped through the door. 

All of the lights were off, apart from a dim glow emanating from deep within the apartment. He moved towards the light slowly, not wanting to disturb whoever was inside. 

Past the living area and the small kitchen, Zee stood at the door to the master bedroom which held in the middle, the master bed. And on the bed, spread out in the middle with his hands moving everywhere on his skin that he could reach, was Saint still in the  white and blue stripped shirt from the picture and a pair of black boxers. However, after a few hours of his own brand of foreplay the shirt was now wrinkled and disturbed.

One hand was under the shirt and pinching at his hard nipples while the other ran along his stomach, dipping dangerously close to the top of the tight boxers that hugged his thighs, threatening to fall beneath the material. Saint’s breathing got heavier as Zee entered the room, knowing that he now had a small audience, he wanted to up his performance a little for Zee.

His knees hit the carpeted floor softly as he fell at the foot of the bed, the skin on Saint’s legs was soft under his fingers as he caressed from the ankle all the way up until t he tight fabric secured around Saint’s thighs. He could feel and touch Saint’s skin forever and never get bored, always in awe at how smooth it remained.

“Phi... Please...” Saint moaned, hands moving now to grip at the sheets beneath him. He had been teasing himself for hours now, since Zee had left for the party. He lay in the man’s bed and took in his scent, memories and images running through his mind of what they could be doing instead, of Zee’s delicate hands on his skin and his own gripped in Zee’s hair.

“Turn over.” Saint did as he was told. Normally he liked to push back and tease Zee more, refusing his demands but now, after so many hours teasing himself he couldn’t refuse any longer. He just needed to get off now.

On his front, he raised up onto his knees and arched his back, hoping to entice Zee into speeding up whatever the man had planned. The shirt he was wearing slid up his back as he arched it, exposing his back to Zee’s gaze. 

After not feeling anything from Zee, he craned his neck round to see the man had moved away from the bed with his shirt off and somewhere else, his fingers quickly undoing the buttons on his pants and shucking them off as well. Saint groaned as he took the man in behind him, just standing in his boxers that were tented slightly. His mouth started to water at the thought of what was hidden beneath, missing the taste and feel of It on his tongue  despite sucking Zee down earlier before he left. 

Zee crawled back onto the bed and took the waistband of Saint’s pants in his hands and pulled them down slowly, down past his thighs and off, throwing them somewhere he didn’t care, releasing his cock as it bounced back up to his stomach, dripping at the tip. All he could focus on was Saint’s ass now on show to his eyes, it was perfect in every way. He squeezed the flesh in his hands and pulled the cheeks apart, Saint whimpered beneath him at the motion, his skin so sensitive from working himself up so much.

Zee looked at the hole that was now on display for his viewing, winking at him slightly as if it had been played with a little. He brushed a finger across the wrinkled skin and Saint gasped at the sensation. It was so delicate that Saint could barely feel it, but it still sent sparks across his skin. “P’Zee, please hurry!” He asked.

“Hmm... Did you shower before I came home?”

“Just after you left, wanted to be ready for you...” 

Letting go of Saint’s ass, Zee pushed the shirt the man beneath him was still wearing up until his entire back was on show but he kept the shirt on. He started at the very top of Saint’s spine and kissed his way down, kissing and licking at the soft skin under his lips with his hands moving across every part of his skin he could reach. 

It was such a tender act full of love and caring and it still teased and heightened everything Saint was feeling as the man grew closer and closer to where he needed him. 

Zee finally made it to the dip above his butt and paid special attention to the area, knowing how sensitive it was for Saint. As Zee nibbled away at the area, Saint couldn’t help but fist his hands into the sheets harder in order to keep himself grounded. 

But Zee didn’t stay there for long, pulling his cheeks apart again and continuing his kissing all the way down his hole where he licked a broad stripe across the furled skin, causing Saint to gasp out in surprise. He felt Zee’s tongue continue licking around his rim softly without probing further inside, teasing the skin and making him want it deeper. But he was at the mercy of Zee’s tongue so he pushed back as much as he could, urging Zee to move deeper.

However, Zee just gripped his ass cheeks tighter, fingernails digging in as he held Saint still, tongue whirling around the little pink hole to his own content. He had been thinking about eating Saint out since the moment he saw the picture at the party, bending Saint over somewhere and pulling cries from the man with just his tongue buried as deep as he could go in his ass. He could eat Saint for hours and hours if Saint would permit it, but it always drove the younger man wild and normally ended up with him flipping them over and taking control, not that Zee would complain.

“Fuck,  P’Zee please! Deeper, please!” And Zee listened, stabbing his tongue directly at his hole and pushing forward, but it was still a little too dry for his liking. So, he pulled back suddenly, leaving Saint open and bare, before spitting directly at the wrinkled skin. The feeling of Zee’s spit sliding down to his hole, it made Saint feel dirty and wet and so fantastic. 

Zee dived forward and dipped his tongue back into the now slightly  lubed opening, pushing forward more easily and opening Saint further. The younger man couldn’t keep quiet any longer, streams of moans leaving his mouth as he felt Zee’s tongue exploring inside. He reached back and gripped Zee’s head and pushed it closer, hoping to get him deeper inside. Unfortunately, Zee’s tongue wasn’t long enough to reach him so intensely and could only tease him, bring tears to his eyes.

“Yeah, fuck, Zee I love you so much...” He panted out through rugged breathes, his head bowed down and as he looked underneath himself. He could see his own dick, hard as a rock and dripping onto the sheets beneath him. He let go of his lover’s head and reached under himself and took his dick in hand, needing to relieve some of the pressure that had been building for hours now. 

Zee was in absolute heaven as he heard the noises and words spilling from his boyfriend, the desperation he felt climbing higher for the man. Saint rarely remembered what he said during sex and tended to say anything in order to get Zee to let him cum, but hearing the younger man spill his love for him, it made Zee smile and his skip a beat.

At first, he had been completely against the idea of eating someone’s ass, even if it was Saint’s. But as Saint did it to him, he was able to feel the intense pleasure that it brought and suddenly he wanted to know what it was like. How did it feel to make someone devolve into such desperation and to make them cry with pleasure? 

He pulled back and saw Saint tugging lightly at his own dick and wondered if he should let him. Should he let Saint get himself off or should Saint only be allowed to cum with his tongue buried in his ass... Would he even be able to?

Instead, he slapped Saint’s hand away and laughed at his little groan, before taking his dick into his own hand and tugging at it softly and licked his way back into Saint’s spit slicked hole.

“Zee!” Saint screamed, overwhelmed with the pleasure of his boyfriend eating him out and jacking his dick at the same time. It felt too good, so good it should be illegal. Fireworks were going off under his skin as he felt his balls draw up close to his body, exploding out of him and releasing all on the bed underneath. His whole body relaxed suddenly, falling forward and out of Zee’s grip. 

Zee laughed at his boyfriend a little before pulling the man up from the bed and rolling him to side and out of the splatter of his cum on the sheets. Despite being a dead weight, Saint moved easily, his body like a ragdoll after  cumming this hard. Zee rid him of the now spoiled shirt and threw it towards the washing basket in his room, “Nong... Are you okay?”

“ Mmm , sleepy.”

He loved when Saint would turn into this sleepy creature, wanting nothing more than to tug him under the covers and fall asleep together, but they needed to wash up at least a little bit. “Come on, we need to clean you up before sleeping.”

It was when Zee was tugging him towards the bathroom that he realised, Zee hadn’t cum yet. “But Phi, why didn’t you finish...?” 

“I wanted that to be all about you.  But maybe you can help me in the shower?” 

Saint pushed his boyfriend against the bathroom door, taking his hands and holding them up high. Zee gasped at the sudden switch in positions. “Oh yeah? You want me help, huh? Maybe I'll just tease you all night...”

Zee gulped at the thought and tried to mentally prepare himself for whatever his boyfriend had in store for their evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed <3


End file.
